EVANGELION NEX GEN
by copper123
Summary: 20 years  after the  third imapct Shinji and Askua married and had a daughter rain . She is part of the nerv academy a school for  training new eva pilots  if and when they are  need, but  when a firey young  man comes into paly let's see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

EVANGLION NEX GEN.

**THIS IS PART OF MY NEX GEN SERIES OF FICS THAT SEEMS TO BE GETTING BIG SO ENJOY IT IS MY SECOND ON GOING FIC THAT I HAVEN'T ABANDONED.**

**Disclaimer I do not own evangelion or any of its trademarks. **

CH.1 THE WINDS OF CHANGE.

** " **My life sucks." Thought a dirty blonde haired American boy form the keys ear buds in his ears. He was on some sort of nerv aircraft transporting the new Eva unit 7 his Eva but he didn't feel that special. Forced to pilot a psychotic machine that talks back to you .

" Forest wake up. " ordered a man dressed in military combat gear.

" What do you want? 'Asked Forest sarcastically after he had pulled one of the buds out.

" Get ready for sortie we're about to the drop zone no plug suit this time." Replied the man as he handed forest a pair of nerve clips.

" ok is it an actual angel or one of those creak pot terrorist version that can't be control, or better yet failed experiment of some third world country that put all its resources into a weapon they couldn't control? "Asked Forest as he suckered the clips to his head.

" you know that you shouldn't ask questions like that." Replied the man smiling at forest remark. " it's the third one and all you are using is handguns and knife so get ready for the fun." Added the man as he and forest went to the pilot loading patform.

"Be careful forest mom and dad won't lke it if you die." Said a little blonde girl about three holding stuffed bear in her arms.

" I know that Holly and I think that mom and dad well see the both of us when we get to Tokyo 3 . now me and Grove got to kick some angel butt be good for the commander ." Replid Forest as he rubbed hollys head .

"see you later Forest tell grove I said hi ." Said Holly as Forest went down the ramp to the Eva plug insert point.

"Whos Grove?" asked one of the mechanics that work with Forest on the Eva .

" The spirit of this Eva I think I'm the only one that knows before the person who became the soul was and that would be my younger brother." Replied Forest as he jumped in the plug. " Forest A Brooks I'm in the cockpit." Said Forest into the controls.

" ok forest ten seconds til we enter the combat zone please don't wreck it this time ." Said the mission controller as they flew over the desert in the middle east.

" this time this is my first real sortie against anything other than sims." Replied Forest chuckling at the remark.

"ok two minute until we drop you got time to relax ." Said the mission controller as the lcl flooded the Plug .

" Copy mission control standing by for drop. "Replied forest in military protocol. " Think of what has happened to the world in the last 20 years since the third impact. for one countries are now trying to create lower grade versions of Eva that often go berserk or fall into terrorist hands to cause well terror. Another thing is that the nevr academies have been set up to teach new pilots after the third impact to combat these man made angels or if more angels came to earth." Thought Forest as a screen popped out with the face of the other pilot Reef D. hind.

" Hey you ready to kick these things ass? "asked Reef making a thumbs up.

" Ya man let's not die got to get the girls in japan a run if we can get to the school there." Replied Forest mirroring Reef.

" Stop the party boys we have entered the combat zone prepare for drop." Said control as the screen popped out and forest did his last checks before he returned to call.

" Control this is Eva 7 ready for drop." Said forest as he tightened his grip on the controls.

" ok Forest dropping. "Said Control as Forest stomach lurched as Unit 7 plummeted toward earth. Forest landed both knee bent to soften the impact. Reef right beside him in the same positing.

"Ok there it is ." Said reef looking at their enemy. It looked like the third angel but had a hump on its back where an entry plug would be.

" We Are representatives of Nerv stop now or we will use force." Said Reef at the thing.

" RRROawwwww!" Screamed the thing as it shot a spire out of its arm .

" Ok it's the hard way then. "Said Reef as he ejected the prog knife into he air catching it in his left hand. " Take this!" Screamed Reef as he charged at the angel . as he ran the angel lifted its hand to meet the evas head catching it there." Crap." Said Reef as the Angel shot the spire through the head pricing the core. " Good bye Forest tell Morgan I loved her!" Cried Reef as the s2 engine detonated producing a cross shape explosion.

"RREEFF !" Cried Forest as the smoke cleared reviling the char corpse of the eva . no way for survivors to be inside. " You bastard. "Groaned Forest as he picked up the handguns out of their holsters. "aaaahhhhhoooo!" Screamed Forest as he emptied the magazine on the angel.

It was full of bullet hole and smoking in several places , but still alive . IT shot out another spire and Forest dodged the shot gracefully . he dropped the pistols and pulled out the prog knives in the shoulders pieces and charged the angel.

" Take this !" Screamed Forest as he pierced the core blood poured out as the core popped. The angel gave a final scream as it disappeared in a cross shaped explosion.

"Well that's over with." Said Forest as he relaxed in cockpit.

" Good job Forest we can't reload you onto the aircraft so looks like your walking to Tokyo3 ." Said the control as they flew overhead.

" What is the status of Reef? "asked Forest tears beginning to flow form his eyes.

"MIA Forest sorry we couldn't find the entry plug." Replied control as the line went dead forest left alone to morn his fallen comrade.

" Reef why did you go and die on me we were going to get girls and just be guys for the rest of the summer ." Sobbed Forest as he headed out for toyko3 his new home.

It was about four hour after that forest arrived at toyko3 a city were the battle ground had torn the place apart and this place still standing was symbol of the human spirit. Suddenly sirens wailed as if an angel had landed but forest knew what they had been set off by ,him.

Inside the academy the sirens wailing and the intercom started to say things like. " Eva units 3 through 8 emergency scramble rouge evangelion detected on the outskirts of Tokyo 3."

" Hey Kad you think that is the new student the academy is getting today?" Asked a girl with the striking spit image of askua as she tightened her plug suit.

"Ya I bet it is but the report I have been hearing is that the pilot hat was with him was killed and he is still berserk." Answered Kad as he stepped out from behind a curtain. " Lets go ." Said Kad as he exited the room and going toward the eva hanger

" Hey Rain ikari you're leading this one ." Said The commander as she got to her Eva. Her Eva look just like her mom's the Eva unit 5 while her team mates was the unit 4 and looked like shinjis.

" Yes sir . "Replied Rain as she enter the entry plug. " All Evas move out." Ordered rain as her Plug filled with LCL. The Eva was rocketed up the elevator. "I wonder what kind of Eva this one is? "thought Rain as she rocketed toward the surface.

Forest watched as the elevators shot out of the ground and Evas of different colors rose like mountain out of the holes. "ok let's get this party started!" Yelled Forest as he throttled the controls, charging at the evas.

His Eva jump the nearest one tear off its head and leaving the pilot screaming in pain. " Romeo!" Screamed The nearest eva to them as it charge smash hawk raised. " You die now." The pilot of the eva said as it jump smash hawk behind its head.

" Sorry but I'm not dying." Replied forest as Unit 7s left hand rose and made an AT field blocking the smash hawk. Forest reached up and grabbed the enemy Evas hands and throwing it to the ground. The pilot went silent form the pain.

Forest turned to face the remaining evas. all of them stepped back in fear . " All of yous guys are ninnies it's only one eva I will take him on. " declared the evas pilot in the rear of the group , the eva looked like the famous unit 002 .

" Rain are sure that is a good idea I know the report said the thing was berserk but you can clearly tell it isn't so there is no need to fight it." Said an eva next to the one that just made the declaration. It looked like the famous Unit 001.

" No come on Kad it's just one unit ." Pouted the Rain as she turned her attention to Forests Eva. "Well what about you anddd." Said Rain cut off by a vice sounding like commander Misato as her face came on all the Evas screens.

" all pilots including you newbie withdraw to the Hangers farther Orders will be giving once you are out of the Evas. "Ordered Misato as her face went off the screens.

"Ok well I guess we all have to listen . "Pouted Rain as she piloted the eva into the elevator and dropped back into the earth. One more popped out of the ground and forest put his eva in it.

As Forest and Unit 007 plummeted to the hanger forest pulled out his thinking about what had happened during the day. Tears welled in his eyes in the memory of Reef . " Why did you have to die Reef? " Tearfully asked Forest as the elevator stopped and Forest got out of the Entry plug. He was surrounded by men holding guns and a women in the rear of them.

" Ensign Forest Brooks? 'Asked the women that had appeared on his evas screen earlier .

" Yes I presume that you are Captain Misato .' Replied forest putting his hands into fists

As he tensed up . "I guess that you want to know about what happened during the mission and the location of the other pilot and eva that should be with me?" Well one is up in heaven and the other is still in the desert that the plane dropped us in ." Replied forest as he slipped his hands into the inside of the short sleeve jacket he was wearing. The jacket had the US flag on the right shoulder and the word ACE below that, it was black with sliver strips going over the left shoulder.

" Thank you and don't do anything rash. "Ordered Misato as forest pulled out two ka-bar fighting knives and held them back hand.

"too late UUUHHGGG." Groaned Forest as a gun butt knocked him out cold. As he fell the knives clattered to the ground and forest landed with a thud.

" Thanks Kad but I think I could have handled him just fine." Said Misato as Kad stepped out of the shadow of the Eva.

" We just thought you needed help." Said Rain as she stepped out from behind Kad. " I feel sorry for his team mates here he is going to be a handful." Remarked Rain as she went and knelt by Forest's limp body. She poked his ear.

" Well Rain guess who that Captain happens to be and don't you say that you can't handle him If I can handle both of your parents." Argued Misato as Kad picked Forest p and put him on his back.

"Come on Rain lets get him in bed before he goes Berserk. "Said Kad as the two walked Off to their apartment.


	2. Ch2 DELIVERY

CH.2 DELIVERY

" Mmmpphh." Mumbled Forest as he woke up from being hit on the head. His head was throbbing slightly . He was in a what looked to be a three bedroom apartment with a room off to the side for like an office. Forest was laying on a couch with blue and yellow pillows. As he got up forest noticed that his hands were tied together with his feet.

"hummmdumm." Hummed A girl with brunette hair cooking over a hot stove her back turned to forest . Forest slid off the couch and crawled over to just in the area between couch and the kitchen area when the girl yelled dinner. Then three pairs of feet trampled forest.

" UUUMM." Groaned Forest as he tried to get the cross necklace out from under his shirt to pick the lock.

A red head ,Brown haired guy and the brunette sitting at a table eating some Japanese food that forest had never seen when the red head noticed that forest was not on the couch.

"Hey Kad were did the kid form America Go?' Asked Rain looking over at the couch.

" don't know Rain but I do think that either he has made an escape or someone took him." Replied Kad a mouth full of noodles also looking over at the couch. " What do you think Emily?" Asked Kad to the brunette who was eatting more lady like than the other two.

"I don't know who on earth you two are talking about but is that him?" Asked Emily pointing over at forest who had the long point of the cross in the lock on his feet and had just got it undone.

" Finally UUHH. " Screamed Forest When he realized that the other knew what he was doing. " Have a nice day ." Said Forest a she darted up and ran for the door just when it opened.(** if you have read my one piece fic forest has a problem with doors)**

The door slammed Forest into the wall as three people walked into the apartment.

" commanders misato, Shinji, and Asuka sorry we did not make more food but we didn't know that you would be here ." Said Kad saluting at the three as forest got up and out of behind the door.

" Sorry but we need to see forest ,where is he?" Asked Misato as Shinji closed the door to revil forest.

" Huh Misato I found him." Said Shinji looking at forest

"Rain this is the one who almost defeated you in an eva on eva fight you are an idiot like your father." Said Asuka punching rain upside the head.

" ooohhh mom that hurt and we never fought if we had I would have done to him as he did to Romeo ." pouted Rain clutching her head.

" you must get it from him." Pouted Asuka glaring at Shinji .

" Sorry. "Replied Shinji in his old habit.

" Well back to business forest what are you doing!" Shirked Rain as Forest snatched Misatos pistol form her belt.

"Who and what the hell are you? "Stammered Asuka never seeing anyone get the jump on Misato even when she was drunk.

" Forest Brook USAM(United States of America Military), ADST(Aerial drop Shock Trooper) Ensign and Pilot of Eva Unit -007 that is who. "Answered Forest holding the gun level with Asukas Chest." Now tell me who you are or bodies are going to have more lead in them than a pencil sharpener. "Ordered forest holding the gun still.

" I think you know our name s but not your own teams. "Answered Shinji stepping in front of Forest. " calm down we know it wasn't your fault that reef died." Added shinji with a calm expression .

" how did you know that was I was thinking you guys were here about." Replied forest Stunned at Shinjis remark.

" it was in your eyes." Answered Shinji in that Japanese samurai way.

" Ok now that is over we can tell you who we are?" Asked Rain as she pulled in some boxes with Asuka.

"Ok who are you ? "Asked forest giving the gun back to Misato.

"me I'm Rain ikari leader of Eva team 13 or Team of Ikari, That over there with the brown mop for Hair is Kad Frames our sniper and his girlfriend is Emily the one over there who looks like a nurse which for us she is piloting a medical Eva." Explained Rain As she went over to forest .

" you don't smell like LCL Or at least not the normal kind. "Remarked Emily as she smelled near him.

" That might have something to do with the red markings on his back and right shoulder." Pointed out kad as they all went and sat on the couch . forest took off so they could get a better look at the markings.

"If you're thinking I'm a freak you're right. "Cried Forest softly his head in his hands.

"You're not a freak Forest just explain to us what the heck is this stuff on your back.? "Comforted Rain as she laid her arm on forest's back.

" Deltaium it's deltaium the stuff that makes up the core of the unit -007 due to the sync rate between me and it because the soul is my younger brother the crap has infected me giving me one profitable ability." Explained Forest the tone bin his voice drop to almost a venomous tone as rain back away from him.

Suddenly everything except for Forest flipped backward or flew swiftly away from him . " An AT Field How the crap." Cried Misato picking herself up.

"That is the profitable ability I can create At fields but can't control them very well so sorry about the couch and stuff." Replied forest as he helped Rain and Kad helped Emily up.

"Ok so what Is the downside for that ability?" Asked Rain knowing something like that couldn't be free of problems.

"you see these marks on my back well those are my veins the deltaium poisoning my blood if I don't take the medication in that inside pocket of my jacket I will die in a matter of hours so that is the way I have lived for two years about to be three." Explained Forest turning around to display his back.

" That is so sad the brother you knew and loved is now your killer rather ironic. "Said Asuka in a motherly tone that she learned during when Rain was young.

" mom at least he is still alive you know what time for some party ." Yelled Rain as she stood up to get some snacks.

" Oh ya that reminds me why we were even here ." Said Shinji with his finger on his lower lip.

"oh ya forest these are for you." Added Asuka as she went outside. She back in carrying a box . the box was about two feet wide and a foot tall.

"what is in that?" Asked Forest as he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Don't know open it. "Commanded Asuka.

" What why are some of the biggest commanders of the nerv academy doing delivering mail to the team of their daughter in the middle of the night?" inquired Kad with a questioning expression on his face.

" we are short on staff this time of night so we got stuck giving out the last of the mail." Answered the three imply.

"ok so let's see what is in this thing." Said Forest breaking the awkward moment.

" huh before you do that Forest can you please put your shirt back on it's a little weird? 'Asked Rain her face red as an beet.

"what you attracted to me and you need a reason to not look at me. "Teased forest a smirk crossing his face.

"You perverted little dummkopf!" Screamed Rain as she slapped Forest across the face. (**idiot in German there is going to be a lot of German phrases in the story and yes that is how you spell it if anybody knows how to say it please tell me.**

"SSLLAAPPP." Was the only sound you could hear the apartment as Forest fell form he couch dragging Rain with him. The two landed Rain on top and Forest on bottom both blushed redder than Rain earlier.

"huh ok forest why don't you get off my daughter or their will be problems !" Screamed Asuka as Shinji tried to calm her down .

" Ya I still need to open the box that your mom brought in." Agreed Forest weary of what Asuka would do to him.

Forest and Rain got up off the floor and forest finally opened the box . Inside the box were two Beretta 96 model pistols that were the colors of Eva Unit -007 , which were midnight blue , crimson , and chrome. Under those were two pistol belt/hip holsters with mag ejectors of the side. (**so when you return to a position with no mag in the gun a new one will shoot up into the mag well.**) the final two things were another small box and a note.

" I wonder what this is? 'Said Forest thinking out loud as he picked up the letter.

It read " Hey forest this is your mom o hope these pistols will come in handy, they were your fathers. He is dead Forest sorry Forest he has been dead since the year you started to pilot the Evangelion. This final gift is your grandfathers a keepsake that your father told me to give you on his death bed."

Forest opened the box reviling a black handle Ka-Bar knife. That had the letters WB on the handle.

" Nice knife it is like the ones that you used when Kad knocked you out." Said Rain leaning over Forest still naked shoulder.

"Thanks I guess ." thanked forest a puzzled look on his face.

" Well we have to be going you guys have a long day ahead of you." Said Shinji pushing Asuka and Misato out the door.

" Why would that be Dad?" Asked Rain as she crossed her arms.

" you guys need to be in the briefing room at 8:00 sharp in full school dress for your first third year sortie orders." Answered Shinji sounding uncannily like his father years before.

"Wait you mean we are going international for our first sortie as third years? "Questioned Kad a look of excitement on his face.

" Yes What the hell.!" Screamed shinji as the window behind shattered and people yelling die Shinji ikari rushed in holding mp5s. (** some weapons stayed the same after the third impact but some changed while most just got redone inside to be modern.)**

" AAAHHH!" Screamed Forest as he threw the magazines into the pistol and fired at the men who had enter through the window. Two of men die as Forest charged at the guns blazing. A helicopter whirled up to the window a chain gun blazing away into the apartment.

" Kad shut the blast doors once I'm out." Ordered Forest as he killed the man shooting the chain gun. Forest charged out the window and jumped out into the midnight air.

Using the AT field to fly to the helicopter and landed on the cockpit . people in the cargo bay of the copter fired at forest with assault rifles . forest fired back killing them both.

Forest fired at the cockpit glass but realized he was out of ammo in the mags.

"Ok we do this the other way." Remarked Forest as the markings on his back started to glow a venomous red . An orange AT field appeared around Forest's Right fist and formed into spike. "UHHHH!" Screamed Forest as he drove his fist into the cockpit .

Once his fist was in the cockpit forest expanded the AT field splattering the pilot and destroying helicopters engine.

As the helicopter plummeted in a fiery wreck forest floated on an AT field plate in front of the window. His eyes where a fiery red as he stepped back into the apartment.

" ARGGHH!" cried forest like a berserk Eva .

"Forest stop they are gone. "Said Rain in a motherly tone as she hugged Forest. He Calmed down and fainted . As Forest fell Rain caught him and cradled his head in her lap . "Sleep Forest you deserve it." Said Rain as she Cradled Forests head.


End file.
